


Deep in the Woods [Jeff x Slenderman]

by Iamthe_BEES



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Child Murder, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Relationships, Interspecies Romance, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:27:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29230779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamthe_BEES/pseuds/Iamthe_BEES
Relationships: Jeffrey Woods | Jeff the Killer/Slender Man
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

A young boy ran through the woods, he was no older than 7, and his parents weren't —hadn't— been all to smart that night. Leaving their windows unlocked, will a crazed manic was out on the prowl.

But for Jeffery Woods this was a godsend.

He had snuck in threw a ground floor window to the parents bedroom, and in their poor vulnerable state of sleep, Jeff with a swift swing of his knife let the crimson blood pore out and soak the bedsheets.  
But the young boy who lived in the house had awoke. And he had seen the bloodshed, unlike his foolish parents the boy ran away, swiftly and quietly he ran into the neighbouring forest surrounding the house. But he hadn't been quit enough, as Jeff noticed his escape.

And Jeff wasn't about to let this challenge escape **him**.

Now through the woods Jeff chased the boy, laughing. Oh wasn't this just amusing? Jeff called out to the boy.

"You can't run forever! And you can't hide!" Jeff's voice unsteady with pure, twisted excitement.

The boy glances back blindly, only for him to trip on an out jutting root, his small aching body collapsing to the dirt floor. Jeff closed the distance between them, starring down at the shivering form sprawled on the forest floor. And as the young kid tries to crawl away Jeff pounces onto the boy, pinning him to the ground.

_Faint static echoes through the air_

Jeff raises his knife, without hesitation he brings it down, severing the young child's spin. A small gasp is heard as the knife pierces through skin.

_The static grew closer_

Jeff turned the boy around, his face was frozen in a distorted mix of fear, shock and pain. Jeff couldn't help as he smile ear to ear (literally with the slits across his cheeks) it was so satisfying to see the mix of emotion on people faces.

But.... the boy should be sleeping, instead he miss-behaves and plays in the trees long after dark.

"Now that's not right," Jeff mutters in a hushed voice, he leans down and adds "why don't we just go back to sleep" he giggles before hacking at the boy's neck.

_The static pierces the air_

Screaming and wailing all muffled as blood gurgles in the boys mouth, his arm flailing in a desperate attempt to stop the savage cuts being rained onto his neck. Soon the flailing stopped. The forest went silent.

Now, as Jeff's gore driven high dies down, he hears _static_ not far behind him. Suddenly, something smooth slither around his ankle. Before he could even think to look at the 'something' around his ankle, Jeff was hoisted into the air without warning.


	2. Chapter 2

Deep in the woods not a sound can be heard, the birds no longer chirp and fog lays heavy on the ground. Amidst the silence a tall figure rests among the trees, standing perfectly still, a constant buzzing of static surrounds the creature's presents.

But it's quite bliss was interrupted by the sound of pitter pattering feet along the forest ground. The sound was far from where the creatures stood but the forest lended itself to its only inhabitant. Amplifying the noise so that it sounded as if the footsteps were running right in front of it.

It listened.

Then someone called out towards another. Two visitors in the woods? Possibly a pair of daring kids wandering into the woods against the wishes of their parents. But something in the far off voice sounded wrong, from the distance it was muffled, but undeniably it seemed to quiver. It was twisted, but not in fear. The figure couldn't make out what it was. But still it approached the noises coming from its domain.

 _A gasp_. The creature stops and listens again, the sound much closer this time, it continues its approaches.

The creature stops not far from a small area where the trees thin, it watches as a boy sliced at a younger boy who lay underneath him. Crying for help will drowning in his own blood. The crimson liquid splattered and stained the white clothing of the attacker.

A primal rage boiled inside the creature, long black tendrils flowing and flailed frantically from its back. It hated to see children suffer so brutally. Even when the creature lead kids into the woods, they never screamed, it was always too quick for pain. But it could only watch in pity, since there was nothing it could do for the young child now.

Eventually the forest fell quite again, the flailing arms of the kid stopped, and only the heavy breathing of the older boy echoed through the trees. But that to calmed, and soon ceased.

The creature moved closer one last time to stand behind the boy, one of its many tentacle like limbs move around the attacker's ankle. Without any struggle the figure swiftly pulled the boy into the air.


	3. Chapter 3

The raven haired boy hung in the air struggling against the creatures tendril.  
Jeff instinctively started to swing his knife blindly at whatever was in front of him. Another smooth black tendril wrapped his wrist stopping the useless action. Only then did Jeff stop and look at his assailant. What he saw was far from what he expected.

Instead of a face Jeff was met by a blank white canvas, the subtle out line of bone structure under the ashy skin barely visible. Where eyes would have been instead lie sunken skin, lightly dipping into the eyes sockets. It's cheek bones poked out just a little too far, just enough to seem uncanny.

Once again Jeff hears it, the static. It seemed to be coming from the creature, but then again Jeff couldn't be sure. The sound seemed to surround them, bouncing off the trees and echoing. Jeff also couldn't trust his own mind, sanity long since shattered, and his thoughts could rarely be stringed coherently even to himself.

Jeff continues to stare at the faceless figure in front of him for a moment longer, before that moment grows too long and the boy starts to struggle against the restraints around his wrist and leg once more.

The faceless creature watches Jeff flail about, his free hand reaching up in attempt to pull his knife free. It was stuck on a decision. It hated the way he had made the young boy suffer, but he too was a child, older than the boy, but non the less a child. It wanted to make him suffer, rip him apart limb to limb.

But it couldn't come to hurt the pale boy, something about him drew sympathy from the creature; The slits on his cheeks, carving a permanent smile. The chard scars around his eyes. His bleach white skin. The quiver it had heard from his voice. The slender creature couldn't ignore these features, pity rooted itself deep within it.

Suddenly Jeff froze, for a moment he forgot about his attempt to free himself instead listening in to the static emanating from the creature. Jeff glared at the creature as the static seemed to make way for words. But the sound quickly started to invade Jeff's mind, the static roared louder and louder, until Jeff's ears started to ring.

Jeff snapped back to reality and his muffled thoughts screamed at him to escape the sound, to fear death at the hands of the faceless being. Jeff started to struggle against the restraint, his self preservation taking full control. But the sound continued to pierce through Jeff. He started to writhe, his one free arm reached up, hands balling into fits pulling at clumps of his chard hair in attempt to block out the static.

The creature watches as the boy shivers and tries to pull free of the tendrils wrapping his wrist, the sight makes it feel guilty at the boy's pain, but it is well justified. The creature is merciful enough to not kill him.

Jeff's vision starts to spin and blur. Then everything went black and his body felt like lead as he started to fall into an endless sea of black.


End file.
